<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got no one but you (forever together) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499200">got no one but you (forever together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Photographer Kang Taehyun, Polyamory, annoying yet lovely boyfies 3choi, do i count this as humour? probably, is it good humour? no that'd be preaching, kai's literally the only member who is not dating tyunie in here lmao, no beta we die like men, this is kinda messy but eh they are messy so, work trip turned into a romantic (?) trip, you know like when couples go on trips together but it's a 4way rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taehyun just wanted to do his job, but his boyfriends were being… well,<i> themselves.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got no one but you (forever together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i merged english lyrics of both txt titles and what about it<br/>so i was looking for yeontyun stuff because. yeontyun. i love they and miss they and there is little content of they???? and found this <a href="https://twitter.com/taejunaus/status/1222521809976938496">au tweet</a> but i couldn't ignore it and when i saw it i went "this also looks like a ot4 scenario where taehyun is trying to do his fucking job and 3choi is being themselves, maybe he's traveling for work and the other three followed him" and then i went "OH no tHSI IS KINDA A GOOD IDEA" so. here it is.<br/>btw, i have discovered that if you go to the txt ao3 tag and on the search filter part (NOT the tag search, the other one that allows you to put any text) and put simply a 🎨 it'll filter all fics by me, the artist palette emoji anon! but also i realized it means if someone ever uses the emoji on their notes too it'll come up, so i made a <a href="https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co/">carrd with all my fics lol</a>. i'll try to remember it exist and update whenever i post something new but also i've been writing more non txt stuff these days (despite having other txt wips, that i also added on the carrd) so it'll probably remain the same for months.... eh.... it'd be like that sometimes<br/><br/>until next time, dear moas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>taehyun sighed.</p><p>he knew one shouldn’t join their professional life and their personal life together, that limit between the two was <em>needed</em>. he knew it very well and he had not planned to ever merge them in <em>any</em> shape or form.</p><p>his boyfriends didn’t seem to see things the same way, though.</p><p>“taehyun-ah, we'll have a break of fifteen minutes then we’re going to the next location”, his client, huening kai, told him with a smile. one that looked sweet at first but <em>really</em> wasn’t, especially the way he pointed with his chin to a group of people not too far from them. he was <em>teasing</em> the smaller man. despite him being a client, he was also a close friend of him who knew the situation his lovers had put him on and would take <em>any</em> opportunity to tease him about it.</p><p>the two of them were currently in santa monica pier, a very beautiful and worldwide known place that was also very far from home. they were there for work: kai, being an artist who established himself in los angeles and whole latest artwork was an urban intervention, and taehyun, being a photographer hired to capture said artwork. it was meant to be a trip purely for work purposes. it was sad to be away from home and his beloved boyfriends - and cat! - for two entire weeks but it was common for him to be absent for a while. never that far and never for that long, though, but even so, it was too much of a great opportunity to turn down and he was certain no one would be against it. it was his career after all. his older boyfriends would let him go without second thoughts.</p><p>he would never imagine that the three of them would actually decide to follow him, and turn the journey into a romantic trip with the four of them<em> as well</em> as a work trip.</p><p>the photographer sighed a second time, staring at where kai had previously pointed with his chin. there were them, his three… dumbasses. “what are you doing?”, he asked as he moved towards the trio.</p><p>“working with you”, it was beomgyu who asked, phone in hands as he crouched down in an over-exaggerated pose. that answer made the youngest roll his eyes as he stared yeonjun who was not too far from them, also doing an over-exaggerated pose, pulling the sleeves on his shoulders and crooking his back backwards. that made the other laugh loudly as the camera clicked countlessly times.</p><p>soobin moved to walk besides taehyun, laughing at them too. he also had a camera on his hands, a polaroid that belonged to beomgyu. taehyun was certain its owner had used some of its film to save yeonjun’s extra poses and, to not use it all, switched to his phone. “they’ve been doing this the <em>entire</em> time.”</p><p>“i don’t doubt it”, he replied with a quiet tone, finding the entire scene quite humourous but also extremely embarrassing. the taller man seemed to be used with their behaviour, probably had given up to make them stop.</p><p>“at least i recorded it”, the older said with a grin. “i can blackmail them with it. it’s really funny and embarrassing when out of context. and in context too.”</p><p>“sweet. do send me it later then, i’d love to use it too.”</p><p>at that, soobin raised a brow. “not so sure if i should share this powerful weapon.”</p><p>“i’m your <em>boyfriend</em>. and sharing is caring.”</p><p>“so are those two, so what? it’s not like you deserve privileges or anything like that just because i’m dating you. much the opposite, i deserve a prize for sticking with you three for this long”, he scoffed at that. taehyun frowned at that, slapping jokingly the other’s shoulders.</p><p>“what are you two bickering about?”, said yeonjun, who was this time lying down on a random platform he's found. despite the different pose, it was still extremely exaggerated and embarrassing to look at, with his back tilted backwards in a way that shouldn’t be comfortable and one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. all of that with a somewhat serious face on. “it’s a nice family trip! we should be relaxing.”</p><p>“i’m here for work, in case you forgot.”</p><p>“it’s hyuka”, beomgyu shrugged. “it’s pretty much a family trip where we’re visiting a friend.”</p><p>“except that you are not paying attention to us”, yeonjun pouted, rolling over the place he was on to stare at taehyun’s direction.</p><p>that made them all laugh, and his youngest hyung decided that such pose needed a polaroid take too, pocketing his phone and getting his camera back from soobin’s hands. the blue haired looked so silly and childish, elbow resting on the platform as he rested his chin on his palm, pouting at his direction. hard to believe he was the older of them all, but taehyun didn’t let his cuteness soft him up. not much, enough to be visible, at least, because it was hard not to melt a <em>tiny</em> bit at choi yeonjun’s charm. “well, you’re not paying <em>money</em> to me. which he is. he deserved all of my time and undivided attention.”</p><p>that made beomgyu laugh loudly, grabbing the camera closer to his chest and accidentally hitting the click button. once he realized what he had done, he stopped his movements quickly to stare at the polaroid picture that was being printed on. “no! i just wasted one of these, it’s expensive and limited!”</p><p>soobin moved towards the blond to look at the forming picture. “if it has this much value for you maybe you shouldn’t waste so many of these taking weird photos of our hyung.”</p><p>“they are <em>not</em> weird photos! they are trip memories”, he quickly refuted. “we’ll look at them in the future and laugh at it.”</p><p>“sure, but there are much more stuff to take pictures of than him. like me.”</p><p>he puffed his cheeks at that, not wanting to admit that the taller had a point. taehyun caught himself rolling his eyes at the scene. “i’ll buy more film for you, hyung, okay? now let me take some pictures of you too.”</p><p>that made the older trio stare at him, all with puzzled faces. “what for?”</p><p>“hyung, you can’t only be behind the camera! if this is a family trip then we should have pictures of everyone.”</p><p>“but you’re going to ignore me?”, yeonjun said again, pose exactly the same as before. has he been unmoving all this time? impressive. “i’m literally waiting for photos to be taken here.”</p><p>soobin scoffed. “don’t you think there are way too many pictures of you?”</p><p>“not at all.”</p><p>“do you three never stay quiet?”, the youngest said as he laughed at them. “beomgyu-hyung, soobin-hyung, move behind yeonjun-hyung, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“what?”, the dark haired tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“why? i thought we were taking <em>my</em> pictures.”</p><p>“i’m the photographer and you are the models, so you must obey to whatever <em>i</em> say without questioning”, he half-joked. “we need pictures of everyone, of course! so, you two, move to the back please. and pretend to be cool or something. meanwhile you, yeonjun-hyung? keep doing… whatever you’ve been doing all this time.”</p><p>“<em>nice</em>”, the oldest smiled at that. he got up as the other duo decided to touch their foreheads, looking quite adorable. but then yeonjun decided to rest his hands on the platform, raising his legs to the air.</p><p>taehyun giggled to himself as he positioned the camera in a way that would capture the three of them well. it was such a funny scene, the blue sky behind them, weather so nice, with soobin and beomgyu looking like a very sweet couple staring at each other’s eyes… and then there was yeonjun in front of them <em>upside down</em>.</p><p>it was probably the best picture he’s taken the entire day. sorry kai, your artwork is great and all, but he’s a bit biased.</p><p>“it looks great”, he mused mostly to himself as he waited for the polaroid to form.</p><p>“of course it does. i’m in it.”</p><p>“hyung, you <em>ruined</em> the picture.”</p><p>“you two don’t even have your face turned towards the camera, it’s great because of me being on the foreground.”</p><p>“it’s obviously because of the sky and the pier behind it all and not any of you”, taehyun deadpanned. despite living with the three of them for quite a long time it was still mindblowing how childish they could be.</p><p>his hyungs didn’t like to hear it at all, ready to protest about it. but then, they heard kai approaching to remind them (read: <em>taehyun</em>) that they had to move towards the next location. the photographer, for a second, had forgotten that this was still a work trip.</p><p>“well, you heard him. we have to get going.”</p><p>“sure, sure. let’s get going, you two”, soobin was quick to nod at that and push the other two towards their shared van.</p><p>it was a bit tiring to work around his boyfriends, but taehyun had to admit that it was a nice change. that them being around made it feel less like work, and that it made him feel more joy. maybe transforming this trip into a romantic trip as well wasn’t <em>that</em> bad.</p><p>he’d never tell that to them, though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(“look at our taehyunie go. that’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>“he is <em>our</em> boyfriend, soobin-hyung.”</p><p>“damn, he looks so hot when he’s working.”</p><p>the taller tsked turning to the blue haired. “hyung, <em>please</em>. he’s working, be decent.”</p><p>“i <em>am</em> being decent! i’m just pointing it out to you two, who i’m pretty sure also thinks he’s attractive when focused at work.”</p><p>“yeah…”, beomgyu admitted in a quiet tone, as if he was in a trance. and he probably was. “i should capture this.”</p><p>“please do.”</p><p>“yeah. for once our hyung is right.”</p><p>“i’m <em>always</em> right!”</p><p>he didn’t need to be told twice, ignoring the older duo’s bickering and turning his attention back to taehyun. he did say they needed pictures of them <em>all</em>. with that in mind, the blond raised his polaroid camera towards his sight and once he found the perfect framing, he clicked the shutter button.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>